Wilderness experience
Wilderness experiences can have powerful psychological affects and have been used in a number of programs to bring about physical, emotional and behavioral change. Wilderness therapy Wilderness therapy are forms of outdoor education treatment that relies on the natural aspects of a primitive outdoor sojourn. Like adventure therapy and boot camps, wilderness therapy is often used for behavior modification by the families of young people. But the aims and methods of wilderness therapy don't center on behavior modification. Unlike adventure therapy, wilderness therapy programs avoid what they view as manipulations, contrived activities, psychological games, and contrived consequences . And unlike boot camps, they employ no force, confrontation, point or level systems, or other overt behavioral modification techniques or models. They stress assertiveness, open communication between staff and students, and are very group-oriented. "Wilderness therapy programs trace their origins to outdoor survival programs that placed children in a challenging environment where determination, communication and team efforts were outcomes" . According to the Director of the Wilderness Therapy Program at Naropa University, "through contemplative practice and the experiential outdoor classroom, students gain further self-awareness and the ability to respond to whatever arises in the moment" . And according to the founders of ANASAZI Foundation "we learned that whenever we adopted what we have come to call 'contrived' experiences, the overall impact often diminished for the participants" . Controversy Some programs which advertise as "wilderness therapy" are actually boot camps in a wilderness environment. These can sometimes be distinguished from other wilderness therapy by such programs promising behavior modification for troubled teens, but it is hard to tell just from the ads. Abusive situations have been reported and accidental deaths have taken place in some of these programs, although compared with similar outdoor adventure activities deaths are extremely rare. Among the most controversial programs have been those run by Steve Cartisano http://www.hcn.org/servlets/hcn.Article?article_id=1913http://www.teenliberty.org/Samoan.htm or former Cartisano associates. There also exist "wilderness therapy" boot camps located outside the U.S. to avoid U.S. regulations, many of them unlicensed fly by night outfits. Such unlicensed outfits also exist in some U.S. states where the wilderness therapy industry is poorly regulated http://www.teenliberty.org/deadly_discipline.htm http://www.caica.org/NEWS%20Deaths%2010-95%20Outdoor.htm. There is also controversy over whether parents should be allowed to force their child into a wilderness program, which is often the case. Apart from the thousands spent on the actual program (around $500/day), parents pay a Teen escort company thousands to ensure that their child gets to the program by any means necessary. The first outcome studies were performed in 2000,http://www.wilderness-therapy.org/Research/OBHICOutcomes.htm which followed students from ten outdoor programs and followed these students for one year after leaving the program and found students stilled showed signs of improvement in behavioral, somatic, and social problems at that time. Aftermath Many teens in wilderness programs report the experience as being positive, beneficial, and enjoyable. They learn independence, patience, assertiveness, self-reliance, and maturity; although it is unclear how long these changes last, some believe they are not permanent . Outcome studies have been completed http://obhic.com/research/that show continued improvement in behavior one-year after attending wilderness therapy and new outcome studies are currently underway. After a wilderness therapy program some students return home , but if the staff at the wilderness program claim that they have more engrained behavioral problems they may be sent to a therapeutic boarding school or an intensive residential treatment center for further treatment. Wilderness courses are often offered by companies that also owns such places. Some parents who choose wilderness therapy programs for behavior modification may be disappointed in what they believe is a lack of results from quintessential wilderness therapy programs, especially if they do not continue treatment for more serious behavioral and emotional problems that cannot be solved in six to eight weeks. Parents and teens considering wilderness therapy programs should check them out thoroughly first, and be sure the program is a reputable one which does not use abusive techniques. A few wilderness programs have JCAHO accreditation, which requires thorough inspections to ensure the quality of the therapeutic intervention and safety of services. Wilderness experience in management training Wilderness experience and recreation See also * Biophilia hypothesis * Conservation (ecological behavior) * Deep ecology * Ecological anthropology * Ecological factors * Ecological psychology * Ecological systems theory * Ecopsychology * Ecosemiotics * Ecosystem * Ecotherapy * Environmental attitudes * Environmental psychology * Nature deficit disorder * Postmodern social construction of nature * Psychotherapeutic techniques * Rehabilitation * Risk mamagement * Sensory ecology * Situated cognition * Social ecology * Sports * Systems ecology * Systems psychology * Theoretical ecology * Therapeutic camps * Transpersonal ecology References and bibliograpy # . # . # . # . Books *Roberts, E. (Ed.). The Humanistic Psychologist: Special edition, humanistic psychology and ecopsychology . 26 (1-3), 69-100. Papers *Allen, J. S. (1992). The effects of wilderness therapy program on changes in self-esteem and teacher-rated behavior of youth at risk: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Anderson, L., Schleien, S. J., McAvoy, L., Lais, G., & Seligmann, D. (1997). Creating positive change through an integrated outdoor adventure program: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 31(4) 1997, 214-229. *Anderson-Hanley, C. M. (1996). Identity development: The comparative effects of two outward bound-type programs and a control condition on college students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Angell, J. (1994). The wilderness solo: An empowering growth experience for women: Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 85-99. *Arnold, S. C. (1994). Transforming body image through women's wilderness experiences: Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 43-54. *Asher, S. J., Huffaker, G. Q., & McNally, M. (1994). Therapeutic considerations of wilderness experiences for incest and rape survivors: Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 161-174. *Attarian, A. (1993). The effects of Outward Bound training on the risk-taking propensity of corporate managers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Aubrey, A., & MacLeod, M. J. (1994). So...What does rock climbing have to do with career planning? : Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 205-216. *Autry, C. E. (2001). Adventure therapy with girls at-risk: Responses to outdoor experiential activities: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 35(4) 2001, 289-306. *Bandoroff, S. (1993). Wilderness family therapy: An innovative treatment approach for problem youth: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bandoroff, S., & Scherer, D. G. (1994). Wilderness family therapy: An innovative treatment approach for problem youth: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 3(2) Jun 1994, 175-191. *Berman, D. S., & Davis-Berman, J. (1991). Wilderness therapy and adolescent mental health: Administrative and clinical issues: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 18(5) May 1991, 373-379. *Bettmann, J. (2007). Changes in adolescent attachment relationships as a response to wilderness treatment: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 55(1) Win 2007, 259-265. *Bialeschki, M. D. (1996). Review of Wilderness therapy for women: The power of adventure: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(3) May-Jun 1996, 345. *Black, M. O. (1994). Outdoor experiential management training: A substantive grounded theory about process and outcomes in one training program. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Blanchard, C. W. (1994). Effects of ropes course therapy on interpersonal behavior and self-esteem of adolescent psychiatric inpatients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Borrie, W. T., & Roggenbuck, J. W. (2001). The dynamic, emergent, and multi-phasic nature of on-site wilderness experiences: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 33(2) 2001, 202-228. *Bunting, C. J., Tolson, H., Kuhn, C., Suarez, E., & Williams, R. B. (2000). Physiological stress response of the neuroendocrine system during outdoor adventure tasks: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 32(2) 2000, 191-207. *Caouette, M., Masciotra, D., Bouvier, H., & Berard, J.-M. (2002). The autoregulation of anxiety by means of adventure physical activities in adolescent psychiatry: Revue de Psychoeducation et d'Orientation Vol 31(1) 2002, 35-53. *Carns, A. W., Carns, M. R., & Holland, J. (2001). Learning the ropes: Challenges for change: TCA Journal Vol 29(1) Spr 2001, 66-71. *Carpenter, J. G. (1998). Program evaluation practices in wilderness therapy for youth at-risk. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Castellano, T. C., & Soderstrom, I. R. (1992). Therapeutic wilderness programs and juvenile recidivism: A program evaluation: Journal of Offender Rehabilitation Vol 17(3-4) 1992, 19-46. *Clagett, A. F. (1992). Group-integrated reality therapy in a wilderness camp: Journal of Offender Rehabilitation Vol 17(3-4) 1992, 1-18. *Coburn, M. J. (2006). Walking home: Women's transformative experiences in the wilderness of the Appalachian Trail. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cole, D. N., & Stewart, W. P. (2002). Variability of user-based evaluative standards for backcountry encounters: Leisure Sciences Vol 24(3-4) Jul-Dec 2002, 313-324. *Dainty, P., & Lucas, D. (1992). Clarifying the confusion: A practical framework for evaluating outdoor development programmes for managers: Management Education & Development Vol 23(2) Sum 1992, 106-122. *Davis, D., Ray, J., & Sayles, C. (1995). Ropes Course training for youth in a rural setting: "At first I thought it was going to be boring..." Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal Vol 12(6) Dec 1995, 445-463. *Davis-Berman, J., & Berman, D. S. (1993). Therapeutic wilderness programs: Issues of professionalization in an emerging field: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 23(2) Sum 1993, 127-134. *Deschenes, E. P., & Greenwood, P. W. (1998). Alternative placements for juvenile offenders: Results from the evaluation of the Nokomis Challenge Program: Journal of Research in Crime and Delinquency Vol 35(3) Aug 1998, 267-294. *Devlin, A. S. (1996). Survival skills training during freshman orientation: Its role in college adjustment: Journal of College Student Development Vol 37(3) May-Jun 1996, 324-333. *Easley, A. T. (1991). Programmed, nonclinical skill development benefits of leisure activities. State College, PA: Venture Publishing. *Edgmon, K. J. (2002). Therapeutic benefits of a wilderness therapy program and a therapeutic community program for troubled adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Edwards-Leeper, L. A. (2005). A longitudinal investigation of the psychological benefits of a wilderness program for adolescent girls. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Eggleston, E. J. (1994). Wilderness therapy with Te Whakapakari youth programme: Community Mental Health in New Zealand Vol 9(2) 1994, 43-52. *Eikenaes, I., Gude, T., & Hoffart, A. (2006). Integrated wilderness therapy for avoidant personality disorder: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 60(4) 2006, 275-281. *Elrod, H. P., & Minor, K. I. (1992). Second wave evaluation of a multi-faceted intervention for juvenile court probationers: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 36(3) Fal 1992, 247-262. *Estes, C. A. (1991). Outward Bound: The congruence of principles and practice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ewert, A., & Heywood, J. (1991). Group development in the natural environment: Expectations, outcomes, and techniques: Environment and Behavior Vol 23(5) Sep 1991, 592-615. *Farmer, P. M. K. (2003). In idaho: Design and evaluation of a student orientation program for entering freshmen students at the university of idaho utilizing wilderness experience. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Farrell, T., Hall, T. E., & White, D. D. (2001). Wilderness campers' perception and evaluation of campsite impacts: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 33(3) 2001, 229-250. *Faulkner, S. S. (2002). Low-elements Ropes Course as an intervention tool with alcohol/other drug dependent adults: A case study: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 20(2) 2002, 83-90. *Fidell, S., Gramann, J., Knopf, R., & Pearsons, K. (1998). Response to "Comments on "Effects of aircraft overflights on wilderness recreationists.' ": Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 104(3, Pt 1)) Sep 1998, 1729-1732. *Fidell, S., Silvati, L., Howe, R., Pearsons, K. S., & et al. (1996). Effects of aircraft overflights on wilderness recreationists: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 100(5, Pt 1) Nov 1996, 2909-2918. *Fletcher, T. B., & Hinkle, J. S. (2002). Adventure based counseling: An innovation in counseling: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 80(3) Sum 2002, 277-285. *Foster, S. (1998). The yellow brick road: Coming of age in the wilderness: The Humanistic Psychologist Vol 26(1-3) Spr-Fal 1998, 199-216. *Fredrickson, L. M., & Anderson, D. H. (1999). A qualitative exploration of the wilderness experience as a source of spiritual inspiration: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 19(1) Mar 1999, 21-39. *Freed, D. F. (1991). Participation in an adventure-challenge program and behavior change in emotionally impaired students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Freedman, E. B. (1996). The effects of a therapeutic wilderness experience for emotionally disturbed adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Freeman, P. A. (1993). The experience of "flow" during challenge education activities for adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fried, K. L. (1994). The impact of a vigorous physical and emotionally demanding social experience on modifying adolescent self-concept. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fry, S. K., & Heubeck, B. G. (1998). The effects of personality and situational variables on mood states during Outward Bound wilderness courses: An exploration: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 24(5) May 1998, 649-659. *Fuentes, A. I., & Burns, R. (2002). Activities and staffing patterns in therapeutic wilderness camps: A national survey: Journal of Offender Rehabilitation Vol 35(1) 2002, 41-62. *Gebelein, E. S. (2004). Wilderness as healer: The curative potential of natural environments. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gillett, D. P., Thomas, G. P., Skok, R. L., & McLaughlin, T. F. (1991). The effects of wilderness camping and hiking on the self-concept and the environmental attitudes and knowledge of twelfth graders: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 22(3) Spr 1991, 33-44. *Gillis, H. L., & Simpson, C. (1991). Project Choices: Adventure-based residential drug treatment for court-referred youth: Journal of Addictions & Offender Counseling Vol 12(1) Oct 1991, 12-27. *Glassman, S. B. (1995). The experience of women discovering wilderness as psychologically healing. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gubitz, K. F., & Kutcher, J. (1999). Facilitating identity formation for adolescent girls using experientially-based outdoor activities: TCA Journal Vol 27(1) Spr 1999, 32-39. *Hagan, J. D. (2003). An alternative therapy for the behaviorally challenged youth: The efficacy of wilderness therapy programs. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Haluza-Delay, R. (2001). Nothing here to care about: Participant constructions of nature following a 12-day wilderness program: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 32(4) Sum 2001, 43-48. *Hanna, G. (1995). Wilderness-related environmental outcomes of adventure and ecology education programming: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 27(1) Fal 1995, 21-32. *Hanna, R. V. (1996). Process of change and adaptation of adolescent wilderness therapy graduates: A qualitative analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Haras, K., Bunting, C. J., & Witt, P. A. (2006). Meaningful Involvement Opportunities in Ropes Course Programs: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 38(3) 2006, 339-362. *Harper, N., & Scott, D. G. (2006). Therapeutic Outfitting: Enhancing Conventional Adolescent Mental Health Interventions Through Innovative Collaborations With A Wilderness Experience Programme: Therapeutic Communities Vol 27(4) Win 2006, 549-571. *Harper, N. J., Russell, K. C., Cooley, R., & Cupples, J. (2007). Catherine Freer Wilderness Therapy Expeditions: An exploratory case study of adolescent wilderness therapy, family functioning, and the maintenance of change: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 36(2-3) Jun 2007, 111-129. *Harris, M. W., Fried, K. L., & Arana, J. (1995). The counter-gang: A program of therapeutic growth for New York City youth: Journal of Child & Adolescent Group Therapy Vol 5(4) Dec 1995, 201-213. *Harris, P. M., Mealy, L., Matthews, H., Lucas, R., & et al. (1993). A wilderness challenge program as correctional treatment: Journal of Offender Rehabilitation Vol 19(3-4) 1993, 149-164. *Hart, L., & Silka, L. (1994). Building self-efficacy through women-centered ropes course experiences: Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 111-127. *Hart, L. A. (1997). Tourists' effects on drivers of working Asian elephants: Anthrozoos Vol 10(1) 1997, 47-49. *Hartig, T., Mang, M., & Evans, G. W. (1991). Restorative effects of natural environment experiences: Environment and Behavior Vol 23(1) Jan 1991, 3-26. *Hastings-Bishop, S. J. (1993). General attitudes and subjective norms as an indication of behavioral intentions of adolescent girls for selected backcountry camping experiences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hatch, K. D., & McCarthy, C. J. (2003). Challenge Course Participation As a Component of Experiential Groups for Counselors in Training: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 28(3) Sep 2003, 199-214. *Hattie, J., Marsh, H. W., Neill, J. T., & Richards, G. E. (1997). Adventure education and outward bound: Out-of-class experiences that make a lasting difference: Review of Educational Research Vol 67(1) Spr 1997, 43-87. *Hazelworth, M. S., & Wilson, B. E. (1990). The effects of an outdoor adventure camp experience on self-concept: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 21(4) Sum 1990, 33-37. *Hendrix, S. B. I. (1997). Daniel Boone Wilderness Therapeutic Camping Program: A retrospective study of beliefs, attitudes, and values of selected innovators and change agents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Henson, P. W. (2004). The skills training outdoor-relational model for adolescents with conduct problems: A synthesis of wilderness therapy, ecopsychology and social competence training. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Herbert, J. T. (1998). Therapeutic effects of participating in an adventure therapy program: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 41(3) Mar 1998, 201-216. *Heunis, C. D. P. (1998). Adventure-related team building in a contemporary society: A Human Movement Science perspective. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hickmon, W. A., Jr. (1994). Analysis of an adventure-based marriage enrichment program. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hickmon, W. A., Jr., Protinsky, H. O., & Singh, K. (1997). Increasing marital intimacy: Lessons from marital enrichment: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 19(4) Dec 1997, 581-589. *Hill, N. R. (2007). Wilderness therapy as a treatment modality for at-risk youth: A primer for mental health counselors: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 29(4) Oct 2007, 338-349. *Hillstead, D. R. (2004). A qualitative study of families with an oppositional defiant adolescent male who is participating in a therapeutic wilderness program: Factors that lead to relationship disintegration and resolution. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hinkle, J. E. (1994). Assessing the development of the self-identity in Christian adolescents through participation in a Christian experiential wilderness program. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Holden, G. T. (2004). The impacts of satellite phone technology on a North Carolina outward bound school experience. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Holyfield, L., & Fine, G. A. (1997). Adventure as character work: The collective taming of fear: Symbolic Interaction Vol 20(4) 1997, 343-363. *Hughes, P. T. (1994). The influence of an outward bound experience on the self-esteem, leadership and team effectiveness of a corporate management team. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hunter, G. C. (1996). Outward Bound in juvenile corrections: The potential of a superordinate group task in the reduction of imaginary audience preoccupation in violent delinquent youth. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Husted, S. W. (1999). The role of challenge as a motivating force in academic engagement for at-risk youth: Outward bound revisited. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hutter, D. M. (2000). Weaving the fabric of culture: The emergence of personal and collective wisdom in young adults participating in a wilderness rite of passage. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hwang, A. (2003). Adventure learning: Competitive (Kiasu) attitudes and teamwork: Journal of Management Development Vol 22(7) 2003, 562-578. *Hyer, L., Boyd, S., Scurfield, R., Smith, D., & Burke, J. (1996). Effects of Outward Bound experience as an adjunct to inpatient PTSD treatment of war veterans: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 52(3) May 1996, 263-278. *Israel, E. (1998). Treatment intervention with battered women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jonas, L. M., Stewart, W. P., & Larkin, K. W. (2003). Encountering heidi: Audiences for a Wilderness Adventurer Identity: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 32(4) Aug 2003, 403-431. *Jones, C. D., Lowe, L. A., & Risler, E. A. (2004). The Effectiveness of Wilderness Adventure Therapy Programs for Young People Involved in the Juvenile Justice System: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 22(2) 2004, 53-62. *Jones, P. J., & Oswick, C. (2007). Inputs and outcomes of Outdoor Management Development: Of design, dogma and dissonance: British Journal of Management Vol 18(4) Dec 2007, 327-341. *Kelley, M. P., Coursey, R. D., & Selby, P. M. (1997). Therapeutic adventures outdoors: A demonstration of benefits for people with mental illness: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 20(4) Spr 1997, 61-73. *Kelly, V. A. (2006). Women of Courage: A Personal Account of a Wilderness-Based Experiential Group for Survivors of Abuse: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 31(2) Jun 2006, 99-111. *Kennedy, B. P., & Minami, M. (1993). The Beech Hill Hospital/Outward Bound Adolescent Chemical Dependency Treatment Program: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 10(4) Jul-Aug 1993, 395-406. *Kessell, M. J. (1994). Women's adventure group: Experiential therapy in an HMO setting: Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 185-203. *Kiewa, J. (1994). Self-control: The key to adventure? Towards a model of the adventure experience: Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 29-41. *Kirchner, J., Hatlova, B., Sarapatka, P., Hytka, P., Kuban, J., Louka, O., et al. (2005). Adventure in the services of therapy: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 40(1) 2005, 43-57. *Klorer, P. G. (1992). Leaping beyond traditional boundaries: Art therapy and a wilderness stress challenge program for adolescents: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 19(4) 1992, 285-287 a. *Koekkoek, B. (2003). Highs and lows. An examination of the effectiveness of therapeutic outdoor activities: Kind en Adolescent Vol 24(1) Feb 2003, 30-42. *Koesler, R. A. (1995). Factors influencing leadership development in wilderness education. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kolb, D. C. (1993). General self-efficacy and outdoor experiential training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kull, F. R. (2006). A year in wilderness solitude. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lambie, I., Hickling, L., Seymour, F., Simmonds, L., Robson, M., & Houlahan, C. (2000). Using wilderness therapy in treating adolescent sexual offenders: Journal of Sexual Aggression Vol 5(2) 2000, 99-117. *Lawson, S. R., & Manning, R. E. (2002). Tradeoffs among social, resource, and management attributes of the Denali Wilderness Experience: A contextual approach to normative research: Leisure Sciences Vol 24(3-4) Jul-Dec 2002, 297-312. *Lemmon, J., LaTourrette, D., & Hauver, S. (1996). One year outcome study of outward bound experience on the psychosocial functioning of women with mild traumatic brain injury: Journal of Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 14(4) Jul-Aug 1996, 18-23. *Levine, D. (1994). Breaking through barriers: Wilderness therapy for sexual assault survivors: Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 175-184. *Levitt, L. (1994). What is the therapeutic value of camping for emotionally disturbed girls? : Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 129-137. *Loeffler, T. A. (2004). A Photo Elicitation Study of the Meanings of Outdoor Adventure Experiences: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 36(4) 2004, 536-556. *Luckner, J. L. (1989). Effects of participation in an outdoor adventure education course on the self-concept of hearing-impaired individuals: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 134(1) Mar 1989, 45-49. *Luckner, J. L., & Nadler, R. S. (1995). Processing adventure experiences: It's the story that counts: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 29(3) 1995, 175-183. *Lynch, D. F. (2005). An examination of the scope and variety of adventure therapy services within the state of Maine. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mace, B. L., Bell, P. A., & Loomis, R. J. (2004). Visibility and Natural Quiet in National Parks and Wilderness Areas: Psychological Considerations: Environment and Behavior Vol 36(1) Jan 2004, 5-31. *Manning, R. E., & Valliere, W. A. (2001). Coping in outdoor recreation: Causes and consequences of crowding and conflict among community residents: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 33(4) 2001, 410-426. *Marsh, H. W., & Richards, G. E. (1990). Self-other agreement and self-other differences on multidimensional self-concept ratings: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 42(1) Apr 1990, 31-45. *Martinez, M. C. (2003). A wilderness therapy program for a diverse group of at risk adolescent boys: Changes in self-esteem and locus of control and their relationship to group affiliation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McAvoy, L., Smith, J. G., & Rynders, J. E. (2006). Outdoor Adventure Programming for Individuals With Cognitive Disabilities Who Present Serious Accommodation Challenges: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 40(3) 2006, 182-199. *McBride, D. L., & Korell, G. (2005). Wilderness Therapy for Abused Women: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 39(1) Jan 2005, 3-14. *McCord, D. M. (1995). Toward a typology of wilderness-based residential treatment program participants: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 12(4) 1995, 51-60. *McFarlane, B. L., & Boxall, P. C. (1998). Past experience and behavioral choice among wilderness users: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 30(2) 1998, 195-213. *McGarvey, A. L. (2004). An evaluation of a ropes course: Efficacy for at-risk youth with externalizing versus internalizing symptoms. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McNamara, D. N. (2002). Adventure-based programming: Analysis of therapeutic benefits with children of abuse and neglect. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McPeake, J. D., Kennedy, B., Grossman, J., & Beaulieu, L. (1991). Innovative adolescent chemical dependency treatment and its outcome: A model based on Outward Bound programming: Journal of Adolescent Chemical Dependency Vol 2(1) 1991, 29-57. *Metzger, T., & McEwen, D. (1999). Measurement of environmental sensitivity: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 30(4) Sum 1999, 38-39. *Miles, M. P., Good, D. J., McDonald, B., Schultz, R. J., & et al. (1993). Parenthood and wildland recreation consumption: An unexplored phenomenon: Psychology & Marketing Vol 10(2) Mar-Apr 1993, 131-149. *Miller, K. D., Schleien, S. J., Rider, C., Hall, C., Roche, M., & Worsley, J. (2002). Inclusive volunteering: Benefits to participants and community: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 36(3) 2002, 247-259. *Minor, K. I., & Elrod, H. P. (1990). The effects of a multi-facetted intervention on the offense activities of juvenile probationers: Journal of Offender Counseling, Services & Rehabilitation Vol 15(2) 1990, 87-108. *Mitten, D. (1994). Ethical considerations in adventure therapy: A feminist critique: Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 55-84. *Nagy, L. J. (2002). The effects of Outward Bound on proactive coping. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Newhouse, G. C. (2002). Effects of adventure education utilizing a portable climbing wall activity on children's self-efficacy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nodes, H. A., Jr. (1997). Transfer of team participation skills to the workplace via teaching in an outdoor adventure environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Noe, F. P. (1992). Further questions about the measurement and conceptualization of backcountry encounter norms: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 24(1) 1992, 86-92. *Norris, R. M., & Weinman, J. A. (1996). Psychological change following a long sail training voyage: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 21(2) Aug 1996, 189-194. *Norton, C. L. (2007). Understanding the impact of wilderness therapy on adolescent depression and psychosocial development. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *O'Connell, T. S. (2002). Self-concept: A study of outdoor adventure education with adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Orren, P. M. (2004). The effects of brief wilderness programs in relation to adolescent participants' ethnicity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Owen, K. J. (1991). An evaluation of the short-term outcomes of an experiential training intervention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parent, G. (1991). Psychosocially maladjusted deaf youths and the wilderness as therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parker, M. W. (1993). Impact of adventure interventions on traditional counseling interventions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parzen, M. D. (2001). "Culturally appropriate" mental health care: Wilderness therapy and Navajo youth. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Patterson, M. E., & Hammitt, W. E. (1990). Backcountry encounter norms, actual reported encounters, and their relationship to wilderness solitude: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 22(3) 1990, 259-275. *Pawlowski, M., Holme, G., & Hafner, R. J. (1993). Wilderness therapy for psychiatric disorder: Mental Health in Australia Vol 5(1) Jul 1993, 8-14. *Peden, J. G. (2006). Assessing visitor experiences in two Northeastern wilderness areas: An application of stress/coping theory (New York, New Hampshire). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Plas, R. E. (1995). The effects of a wilderness experience program on self-esteem and locus of control in early adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pommier, J. H. (1995). Experiential adventure therapy plus family training: Outward Bound School's efficacy with status offenders. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pommier, J. H., & Witt, P. A. (1995). Evaluation of an Outward Bound School plus family training program for the juvenile status offender: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 29(2) 1995, 86-103. *Potter, T. G. (1995). A journey through wilderness weekend experiences. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Powch, I. G. (1994). Wilderness therapy: What makes it empowering for women? : Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 11-27. *Priest, S. (1992). Factor exploration and confirmation for the dimensions of an adventure experience: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 24(2) 1992, 127-139. *Propst, D. B., & Koesler, R. A. (1998). Bandura goes outdoors: Role of self-efficacy in the outdoor leadership development process: Leisure Sciences Vol 20(4) Oct-Dec 1998, 319-344. *Richardson, E. D. (2003). Adventure-based therapy and self-efficacy theory: Test of a treatment model for late adolescents with depressive symptomatology. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Riordan, L. A. (2003). Bringing the wilderness home: Integrating the transformative aspects of adventure into everyday life. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rivkin, M. S. (1995). The great outdoors: Restoring children's right to play outside. Washington, DC: National Association for the Education of Young Children. *Roberts, A. L. (2005). Adventure as a transformative experience. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Robitschek, C. C. (1993). Psychological and demographic predictors of success in an outward bound program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Romi, S., & Kohan, E. (2004). Wilderness Programs: Principles, Possibilities and Opportunities for Intervention with Dropout Adolescents: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 33(2) Apr 2004, 115-136. *Rose, S., & Massey, P. (1993). Adventurous outdoor activities: An investigation into the benefits of adventure for seven people with severe learning difficulties: Mental Handicap Research Vol 6(4) 1993, 287-302. *Rough, J. H. (2001). Mutual impact: A relational critique of wilderness therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Russell, K. (2003). An Assessment of Outcomes in Outdoor Behavioral Healthcare Treatment: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 32(6) Dec 2003, 355-381. *Russell, K. C., & Phillips-Miller, D. (2002). Perspectives on the wilderness therapy process and its relation to outcome: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 31(6) Dec 2002, 415-437. *Sable, J. R. (1995). Efficacy of physical integration, disability awareness, and adventure programming on adolescents' acceptance of individuals with disabilities: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 29(3) 1995, 206-217. *Sachs, J. J., & Miller, S. R. (1992). The impact of a wilderness experience on the social interactions and social expectations of behaviorally disordered adolescents: Behavioral Disorders Vol 17(2) Feb 1992, 89-98. *Sale, P. L. (1993). Ego and self-concept development among juvenile delinquent participants in adventure-based programming: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Savage, V. H. (1993). The impact of structured journal writing on self-concept in outward bound participation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Scaliatine, L. A. (2004). A wilderness experience with urban adolescent girls: An ethnographic approach. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Scherl, L. M. (1988). Constructions of a wilderness experience: Using the repertory grid technique in the natural setting: Australian Psychologist Vol 23(2) Jul 1988, 225-242. *Shafer, E. L., Jr., & Mietz, J. (1972). Aesthetic and emotional experiences rate high with Northeast wilderness hikers. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Sharpe, E. K. (2005). "Going Above and Beyond:" The Emotional Labor of Adventure Guides: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 37(1) 2005, 29-50. *Shindler, B., & Shelby, B. (1995). Product shift in recreation settings: Findings and implications from panel research: Leisure Sciences Vol 17(2) Apr-Jun 1995, 91-107. *Sibthorp, J. (2003). An empirical look at Walsh and Golins' adventure education process model: Relationships between antecedent factors, perceptions of characteristics of an adventure education experience and changes in self-efficacy: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 35(1) 2003, 80-106. *Sills, R. A. (1994). The effects of an Outward Bound course on two dimensions of teachers' sense of efficacy. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sklar, S. L. (2005). Positive youth development: The case of a wilderness challenge intervention. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sklar, S. L., Anderson, S. C., & Autry, C. E. (2007). Positive youth development: A wilderness intervention: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 41(3) 2007, 223-243. *Staples, S. L. (1998). Comment on "Effects of aircraft overflights on wilderness recreationists." Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 104(3, Pt 1)) Sep 1998, 1726-1728. *Stemmermann, J., & Antonellis, J. (2000). Girls on the edge: Rethinking out-of-school programs for adolescent girls. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Stewart, W. P., & Cole, D. N. (2001). Number of encounters and experience quality in Grand Canyon backcountry: Consistently negative and weak relationships: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 33(1) 2001, 106-120. *Stewart, W. P., & Hull, R. B. (1992). Satisfaction of what? Post hoc versus real-time construct validity: Leisure Sciences Vol 14(3) Jul-Sep 1992, 195-209. *Stoltz, P. G. (1992). An examination of leadership development in the great outdoors: Human Resource Development Quarterly Vol 3(4) Win 1992, 357-372. *Stopha, B. (1994). Women on the ropes: Change through challenge: Women & Therapy Vol 15(3-4) 1994, 101-109. *Sveen, R. L., & Denholm, C. J. (1997). Testing the theoretical fit of an abseiling harness: A study of an Australian primary and secondary prevention program: Journal of Primary Prevention Vol 18(2) Win 1997, 213-225. *Tangen-Foster, J. (1992). A motivational study of Outward Bound participants: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tate, D. W., & Ellis, G. D. (1997). Effects of facilitation techniques on challenge initiative related outcomes among adolescents receiving mental health services: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 31(2) 1997, 92-107. *Tian-Cole, S., Crompton, J. L., & Willson, V. L. (2002). An empirical investigation of the relationships between service quality, satisfaction and behavioral intentions among visitors to a wildlife refuge: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 34(1) 2002, 1-24. *Vissell, R. (2005). Effects of wilderness therapy on youth at risk's concept of self and other: A deeper understanding of the journey. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wagstaff, M. C. (1998). Outdoor leader self-awareness and its relationship to co-leaders' perceptions of influence. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Walker, A. J., Onus, M., Doyle, M., Clare, J., & McCarthy, K. (2005). Cognitive rehabilitation after severe traumatic brain injury: A pilot programme of goal planning and outdoor adventure course participation: Brain Injury Vol 19(14) Dec 2005, 1237-1241. *Walsh, L. M. (1990). Women's experience of wilderness: A phenomenological study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walsh-Burke, K. (2002). Experiential education and oncology: Applications for professionals and clients: Illness, Crisis, & Loss Vol 10(1) Jan 2002, 51-61. *Watson, A. E., & Niccolucci, M. J. (1992). Defining past-experience dimensions for wilderness recreation: Leisure Sciences Vol 14(2) Apr-Jun 1992, 89-103. *Watts, F. N., Cohen, J., & Toplis, R. (1994). Personality and coping strategies on a stressful expedition: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 17(5) Nov 1994, 647-656. *Wendell, N. S. (2004). Wilderness therapy as a viable treatment for emotionally and behaviorally disturbed children and adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wheeler, S., Goldie, J., & Hicks, C. (1998). Counsellor training: An evaluation of the effectiveness of a residential outdoor pursuits activity weekend on the personal development of trainee counsellors: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 11(4) Dec 1998, 391-405. *Wichmann, T. F. (1991). Interpersonal problem-solving and asocial behavior in a therapeutic wilderness program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Williams, B. (2000). The treatment of adolescent populations: An institutional vs. a wilderness setting: Journal of Child & Adolescent Group Therapy Vol 10(1) Mar 2000, 47-56. *Wilson, S. J., & Lipsey, M. W. (2000). Wilderness challenge programs for delinquent youth: A metaanalysis of outcome evaluations: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 23(1) Feb 2000, 1-12. *Wissocki, G. W., & Andronico, M. P. (1996). The Somerset Institute's modern men's weekend. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Wright, B. A., Rodgers, E. B. D., & Backman, K. F. (2001). Assessing the temporal stability of hunting participation and the structure and intensity of constraints: A panel study: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 33(4) 2001, 450-469. *Zequeira-Russell, D. L. B. (2003). Wilderness and spirituality: Hikers' experience of God in the backcountry. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ulrich, R., et al. (1991). Stress recovery during exposure to natural and urban environments. Journal of Environmental Psychology, 11 (3), 201-230. External links Wilderness Therapy programs *Second Nature Wilderness Therapy *SUWS Youth & Adolescent *Lone Star Expeditions *ANASAZI Foundation: The Making of a Walking Watch organisations *International Survivor Action Committee *Community Alliance for the fair and ethical treatment of youth *Colation against institutionalized child abuse *Paula Reeves - activist *Project Nospanks page about institutions Category:Alternative education Category:Ecopsychology category:Psychotherapeutic techniques